As search engines have become more and more precise with their efficiency and accuracy, increasing numbers of users have relied upon them to locate specific resources. However, the current system of advertising on search engines through a bidding process coupled with the generic nature of most search queries decreases the likelihood that a user looking for a specific product will be able to easily locate it. Users that notice a billboard, bus advertisement or broadcast spot will be less likely to access further information regarding a product about which they have heard or seen. This decreases the effectiveness of other advertising campaigns and allows the high bidders on search engine advertisements to circumvent those companies who have established identifiable brands and products. If a user encounters too much difficulty in locating information about the specific product, that person is likely to simply investigate a competitor's offering. The relatively cumbersome nature of serving advertising content through a centralized storehouse maintained by the web site provider itself leads to reinforcement of the advertisement-by-bid system.